Sigilyph
Summary Sigilyph, the Avianoid Pokémon, is a Psychic/Flying type that resembles some sort of mystical bird. It uses its ability to fly to watch over cities, and employs psychic powers to guard cities against attackers. This mysterious Pokemon has been around since ancient times, and as such it still retains memories from when it would protect ancient cities. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Sigilyph Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be either male or female (50/50 chance) Age: Over 2000+ Classification: Avianoid Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Air Manipulation, Resistance Negation (Via Miracle Eye), Mind Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation (Via Hypnosis), Psychic Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Telekinesis, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Forcefield Creation (Via Reflect and Light Screen), Longevity, Power Mimicry (Via Mirror Move), Gravity Manipulation (Via Gravity), Earth Manipulation (Via Ancient Power), Metal Manipulation (Via Steel Wing), Healing (Via Roost), Precognition, Damage Boost (Tinted Lens doubles the potency of all moves that are resisted), Dynamax, Resistance to Psychic, Grass and Ground type moves, along with all forms of indirect damage Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to other one-stage Pokémon, such as Skarmory) Speed: Relavistic+ (Superior to Golem) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High (Comparable to the likes of Raticate) Range: Standard melee range, up to tens of kilometers with abilities Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High (A skilled combatant that has been fighting off intruders since the ancient times) Weaknesses: Ice, Electric, Dark, Ghost and Rock type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Wonder Skin:' Halves the accuracy of all status moves that are aimed at Sigilyph. *'Magic Guard:' Protects Sigilyph from all forms of damage that isn't directly dealt from the opponent's attacks. This may include burns, poison, external forms of absorption and any recoil from Sigilyph's moves. However, this does not protect Sigilyph against non-damaging status effects such as paralysis. *'Tinted Lens:' Doubles the power of any of Sigilyph's moves if the opponent has any form of resistance to them. |-|Level Up Moves= *'Gust:' A gust of wind is whipped up by wings and launched at the target to inflict damage. *'Miracle Eye:' Enables a target who resists psychic moves to be hit by Psychic-type attacks. This also counters most evasive abilities, such as Double Team. *'Hypnosis:' Sigilyph employs hypnotic suggestion to make the target fall into a deep sleep. *'Psywave:' The foe is attacked with an odd, hot energy wave. The attack varies in intensity from 0.5x to 1.5x its base power. *'Tailwind:' The user whips up a turbulent whirlwind that ups the Speed stat of Sigilyph and its allies. *'Whirlwind:' Sigilyph whips up a wind strong enough to send its target far away. *'Psybeam:' The target is attacked with a peculiar ray. This may also leave the target confused. *'Air Cutter:' The user launches razor-like wind to slash the opposing Pokémon. Critical hits land more easily. *'Light Screen:' A wondrous wall of light is put up to reduce damage from special attacks for a reasonable amount of time. *'Reflect:' A wondrous wall of light is put up to reduce damage from physical attacks for a reasonable amount of time. *'Synchronoise:' Using an odd shock wave, Sigilyph inflicts damage on any opponent that is either a psychic or flight user of some description. *'Mirror Move:' Sigilyph counters the target by mimicking the target's last move. *'Gravity:' Gravity is intensified, making moves involving flying unusable and negating Levitate. *'Air Slash:' Sigilyph attacks with a blade of air that slices even the sky. This may also make the target flinch. *'Psychic:' The target is hit by a strong telekinetic force. This may also lower the target's durability. *'Cosmic Power:' Sigilyph absorbs a mystical power from space to raise its durability. *'Sky Attack:' Sigilyph takes time to store energy, then release it by charging at the enemy with full force, possibly causing the target to flinch. |-|Egg Moves= *'Ancient Power:' Sigilyph attacks with a prehistoric power. It may also raise Sigilyph's attack potency, durability and speed all at once. *'Future Sight:' Sigilyph predicts an attack, and slightly later, a move hits them. This move bypasses defensive boosts and forcefields/barriers. *'Psycho Shift:' Using its psychic power of suggestion, Sigilyph transfers its status conditions to the target. *'Roost:' A healing technique that heals half of Sigilyph's total health. While the move is being used, Sigilyph no longer resist plant manipulation or earth manipulation, yet is also no longer weak to ice, rock or electric based attacks. *'Skill Swap:' Sigilyph employs its psychic power to exchange Abilities with the target. *'Steel Wing:' Sigilyph turns its wings into steel and rams into the target, potentially raising its durability. *'Stored Power:' Sigilyph attacks the target with stored power. The more that Sigilyph's stats are raised, the greater the move's power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Neutral Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Nintendo Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Energy Users Category:Psychics Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Healers Category:Precognition Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Longevity Users